Back to the future
by crissingirl123
Summary: Kurt and Blaine broke up. Blaine transfers back to Dalton. He tries to survive life with new and old friends. !Seblaine!
1. A Fresh Start

**Back to the future**

**I decided to translate this story, because when I wrote this in Dutch there were a few people who read it… And I have nothing to do right now (except for homework) So yeah! Here you go XD ****(Be prepared for my English… it's not that good!)**

**If you want to read the Dutch version, it's on this account: 'thecrissdirection987' Oh.. and I had to change the title a bit otherwise it was weird… The Dutch title is: 'Terug naar het nieuwe'**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine broke up a few weeks ago. Apparently was Kurt in love with Karofsky and there is nothing Blaine can do about it. Kurt cheated on Blaine, but according to the New Directions members it was all Blaines fault. Everyone except for Brittany and Santana have chosen for Kurt. !Seblaine! **

**Words: 1701**

**Rated: K**

**I own nothing nothing nothing if I don't have you! (I know it's: I have nothing… but yeah…! I think I've watch that episode way too much! I was happy that Klaine were fighting… but then they hugged.. and that kind of sucks! I totally ship Kurt and Chandler! They will be super cute!)**

* * *

Basically Blaine had no reason to stay at that school. He transferred school for Kurt, but Kurt doesn't need him anymore. He has long doubted whether he wanted to return to Dalton or not. Dalton is the school where he belongs, but his friends have changed. Yesterday he talked for almost an hour with his father. He had to return to Dalton. And there he stands. For the school. With his suitcase in his hand, back to where it belongs.

Blaine ran into the building and immediately he was greeted by several students. Not the Warblers. They are now practicing for Sectionals. Blaine walked towards the reception and asked for his room number.

"You'll sleep in room number 357, Blaine Anderson. Your room mate is not there yet, but he will come later today." Blaine nodded. He knows where to find room 357. It was Wes his room before he graduated.

Within thirty seconds Blaine stood in his room and was he unpacking his suitcase. He clearly saw which bed was in use so he assumed that he could use the other bed. After unpacking his suitcase and putting a DVD in the DVD-player he went to sit on his bed and waited until the DVD started playing. After a while The little Mermaid appeared on the screen and Blaine sang along with every song

Blaine almost fell asleep when suddenly the door opened. Blaine looked up quickly and was shocked when he saw who stood in the doorway.

"Se-Sebastian." Blaine was speechless. The boy with whom he had last spoken to in The Lima Bean when he had apologized is his roommate.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" asked Sebastian.

"I-I ... 'Blaine hates it when he stutters, but he can't help it this time. 'I'm back.. I'm going to school here. "

"What?" Sebastian didn't want to show it, but it was clear that he was glad to hear this.

"You heard me." There was also a small smile on Blaine's face. Sebastian walked into the room and lay on his bed. But in a way that he still could see Blaine. This was great! Blaine is his new roommate!

"And why are you here again?" Sebastian asked as gently as possible. He did not mind seeing Blaine more often. And he was glad that Blaine couldn't see gay face every single minute of a day, but he really changed. He didn't want to hurt Blaine's feelings.

"I wanted to…"

"That's bullshit. I don't believe you. You don't leave your boyfriend only because you wanted to.'

"Oh yeah… I forgot that for a moment .." Blaine said as if he had just learned something new.

'Well?'

"Kurt and I broke up. I don't have to be there anymore so I went back here." Blaine said. There was obviously more going on, but Blaine didn't want to share it. Those were his problems and it has nothing to do with Sebastian.

"Too bad that you two broke up .. You were such a nice couple. "Blaine smiled softly and this made Sebastian laugh too. Sebastian was different when he was with Blaine. If he was around Blaine, everything was better.

It was quiet for a while. The movie ended and the credits came on the screen. Only now Sebastian saw what Blaine had been watching before he showed up. He stared at the screen for a while until he burst out laughing.

"What .. kind ... of ... movies ... do ... you ... watch ... man. " Sebastian said while he tried to catch his breath which he didn't succeed . Blaine could barely understand what he said, but when he saw Sebastian pointing at the screen he understood immediately

"What? Disney movies are the best films in the world! "Said Blaine without doubts.

"Yes, when all other movies are burned." Sebastian still could not stop laughing and Blaine got a bit annoyed. Who does he think he is? Disney movies and Harry Potter films are the best movies ever. Blaine stood up and ran to Sebastian. He jumped on his bed and pressed a pillow against Sebastian's head.

"Say that Disney movies are really good movies or I'll never let you go and I lock you up in a small box with a TV where only Disney movies will be played. That way you will learn how great Disney movies are. Or you could just admit it, right now! "

"Okay." It was scarcely audible, because Blaine still pressed the cushion on Sebastian's head. Blaine lifted the pillow a little bit and allowed Sebastian to talk.

"What did you say Mr. Smythe?"

"Okay, Disney movies are not deadly." Within a second, the pillow was back on Sebastian's face.

"Good." Again lifted Blaine the pillow of Sebastian's head and let him talk.

"Disney movies are fun." Blaine almost let Sebastian go but Sebastian finished his sentence just in time 'for children. "And within seconds the pillow was back on his way to Sebastian's head, but Sebastian was too fast. He grabbed the pillow and threw it on the ground. There was a lot rotated on the bed, until they felt both on the ground. Hard. There was a loud thump, but they both didn't care. Blaine hadn't laughed so hard for a long time and Sebastian had never felt so good. Here Together with Blaine.

Ten minutes later they were finally done with the romping. Blaine wasn't able to get the sentence "Disney movies are very good movies" out of Sebastian's mouth, but he had resigned. Blaine and Sebastian lay side by side on the ground. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room. It is six o'clock now. Time to eat!

"Food!" Blaine yelled out. As if he thought that it will fall out of the sky if he yelled hard enough. "Food!" But unfortunately nothing happened. Sebastian lay there and occasionally looked at the boy beside him.

Sebastian stood up and pulled Blaine with him, Blaine tried to fight back, but he had no chance. Sebastian is pretty strong. Not that Blaine had expect something else. Fast Blaine stood on his feet and looked around. He didn't expect it when Sebastian threw his school uniform to his direction.

"And who says you can touch my stuff?" Blaine asked innocently. Sebastian looked up and saw the smile on Blaine's face. The smile that matched his hair so beautiful. His hair that didn't have any gel in it right now.

"And who says that elephants have the same ears as chickens?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't" Blaine said.

"Exactly." Blaine didn't understand him first, but when he did he started laughing, even though it wasn't funny. Blaine picked his clothes up what he had thrown on the floor and walked to the bathroom.

"And why don't you change your clothes in this room?" Asked Sebastian innocent as he winked at his roommate. Blaine did not respond and walked to the bathroom. He took his shirt off and saw the bruises on his body. The collision with Finn had been an accident, but it did hurt a lot.

Soon Blaine was ready and was he wearing his school uniform. Not the Warblers Uniform, because wasn't in the Warblers. Not yet.

Sebastian drew Blaine enthusiastic out of the room. He was hungry and when he had to believe his ears Blaine was hungry too. Blaine's stomach had already made some noises and Blaine's cheeks turned red when he realized that Sebastian could hear it. They walked out of Dalton and went to find a restaurant. It did not really matter where. Everything is okay if you can eat there something. The first place that they encountered that sold food was the McDonalds.

"Well, let's eat." Said Blaine. Sebastian nodded and they walked into the restaurant.

After a while they finally sit down at a table and could they eat something. With his mouth full Sebastian began to speak.

"Do you become a Warbler again?" he asked.

"I don't know ... ' uncomfortable drank Blaine a sip of his orange. He had not really thought about it. He wanted to join, but he didn't want to fight against New Directions.

"Why not? With you and me we beat everyone easily! "Sebastian had a big smile on his face, but Blaine looked serious. If he wanted to perform at Sectionals he knew that he had to make a decision really quick.

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'm going to audition for the Warblers." Blaine was proud of himself that he had finally decided what he was going to do. Sebastian was also happy with his decision. Sebastian and Blaine were quickly finished eating and paid for their food. They decided to walk back slowly and enjoy the fresh air.

When they got back at Dalton they saw the Warblers together around a table. They were eating and were having a consultation at the same time. Sebastian walked immediately interested towards the table.

"What's going on?" The Warblers looked all up at the same time and saw a happy Blaine smiling at them.

"We were discussing some things about Sectionals. It's already in a month and we have still a lot to do. We need to rehearse again tomorrow. "Jeff said. Blaine wanted to ask it, but he was nervous. Yet he found this the right time.

"Can I perhaps audition again? I know that the audition days are over, but ... " Blaine couldn't finish his question, because he was interrupted by an embrace of all the Warblers.

"Blaine! You don't have to audition! Once a Warbler, always a Warbler." Nick said. "We need you. But if you are auditioning, you should sing that song of the little mermaid. It's such a beautiful song and I am very sure that you can sing really good.

Blaine immediately had to think of what had happened earlier that day. That Sebastian had called him a little kid because he watches Disney movies. "I told you!." He said softly so that only Sebastian could hear it. And Sebastian knew where Blaine was talking about and gave Blaine a teasing thrust into his side.

* * *

**I know this is all a bit cute! And that's not my style! The following chapters are less cute and more supernatural! But Sebastian and Blaine are in love so... I hope you're going to like this story and survive my English! If not, stop reading because I don't want to cause any problems XD**


	2. Scandals

**Hello! It's me again! I still have nothing to do and my English still sucks… But now you know so if you can't stand it, then don't read this chapter!**

**I never expected it to be so much fun to use Google translator! I literally copied a sentence from the Dutch version of this story: 'Toen Sebastian eindelijk zijn laatste slok had genomen stond Blaine op' which means: 'When Sebastian finally drank his last sip of his beer Blaine stood up.' But google translator said: 'When Sebastian finally took his last sip of Blaine!' Totally awesome! XD**

**Words: 1577**

**Rated: K+**

**Warnings: Demons! But it's not really scary! So just read it! **

**I own nothing… Three night until the next episode... To be honest I don't like the songs in the next episode! But the songs in the episode 19 are awesome! And I'm pretty sure that the cast will do a great job by covering the songs! **

* * *

During his audition Blaine sang "Part of your world" as Nick had requested. All Warblers had tears in their eyes after this song. Everyone was glad he was back. With Blaine in their team they will win Sectionals easily.

Blaine was again a member of the Warblers and it felt good. It felt good to finally have a reason to live. After everything that had happened in the past year he'll always have the Warblers. And Sebastian.

Blaine was on his way to his room. He had a lot of homework to do. He didn't want to miss too much Especially not now when he missed the first part of this school year. He walked into his room and found Sebastian in bed. He slept. Blaine took his things as gentle as possible and went to the desk. When he wanted to open his books a song started to play. And not just a song but a song that Blaine had sung.

Blaine looked around and saw how Sebastian turned his alarm clock off.

"You have my voice as an alarm sound? What an honor!" Blaine said to a wide-awake Sebastian, who stared at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Sebastian.

"Homework." answered Blaine. Sebastian stood up and sat next to Blaine and looked interested into the book that lay open in front of Blaine. But this did not last long. He picked up the book and threw it to the other side of the room.

"And why did you do that?" Blaine asked annoyed.

"You're a Warbler again! And we have to celebrate this." Sebastian said it as if it is normal to have a party or go out in the middle of the week.

"And I MUST do my homework." Sebastian shook his head and pushed Blaine and a set of clothes to the bathroom.

"You have five minutes to get yourself ready for Scandals!" Blaine did nothing against it. He just went along. He can do his homework tomorrow. And he had to admit that he liked Scandals the last time he went.

Blaine was finished within a minute to get dressed. When he went looking for Sebastian he saw him looking for something in the closet. He crept up to his roommate until he was very close.

"Boo!" Sebastian screamed and then quickly turned around and saw Blaine on the ground. Laughing.

"That was no fun at all, Blaine.", But Sebastian has a smile on his face while he said it. It was all Blaine's fault. If Blaine laughs, Sebastian can't help himself. He just has to laugh too.

"I'll get back to you later. But now we have to go. "Sebastian pulled Blaine of the ground and pushed him out of the room. On their way to his car.

* * *

Sebastian drove the car while Blaine was looking for a nice CD. The car stopped at a stoplight and Sebastian watched how Blaine finally had found a CD.

"What?" Blaine asked when he finally realized that someone was watching him.

"Uhm… Can I ask you something?" Sebastian asked.

"You just did!" Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, can I ask you two questions?" asked Sebastian then.

"Do I really have to say it? You just did! "Said Blaine who acted like a 5 year old child and Sebastian didn't expect to like this childish side of Blaine, but he did.

"Okay but can I ask you four questions?" Asked Sebastian when he finally figured it out.

"Sure you can." Said Blaine.

"Why did you really transfer back to Dalton? I know that the thing with Kurt isn't your only reason. I'm sure that you did it for yourself too. You have friends at McKinley, Blaine. And the Warblers weren't very nice to you recently either and..."

"I get it, Sebastian. Okay, there is more going on, "Blaine waited a few seconds and Sebastian waited quietly. Behind them, someone started honking. Sebastian saw the green light and stepped on the accelerator.

"Kurt cheated." Said Blaine as neutral as possible.

"Asshole." Sebastian had said it before he knew and Blaine and immediately turned around. He laughed softly. He was happy that there finally was someone who was on his side.

"And the rest thinks it's all my fault. I left New Directions. I have bruises everywhere by everyone in that school. Even people who pretended to be a friend of mine. I only had Brittany and Santana and they thought that it was a good idea. "

"What?" Asked Sebastian interested.

"That I transferred back to Dalton." Blaine said. They were already in the parking lot of Scandals and Sebastian stepped out of the car.

"We are going to disappear all of these stupid thoughts!" Meanwhile, Blaine had stepped out of the car too and together they walked to the bar.

"Here," Sebastian gave Blaine an ID and Blaine looked at the picture. It was a better picture than the previous one, but it clearly was not him. At the door they both showed their ID and walked into the bar. There they sat at a table and both of them ordered a beer. When Sebastian finally took his last sip of his beer Blaine stood up and pulled Sebastian with him on the dance floor. The song 'I'm Sexy and I know' was playing and Blaine and Sebastian both showed each other their best dance moves.

After a while they were getting warmer and sweat began to drip down their foreheads.

Sebastian was going to sit down again, but just at that moment a slow song started to play This was his chance. He stepped closer to Blaine and put his hands on his shoulders. Blaine held Sebastian and they danced to the music. Less than 2 inches apart. Eventually Blaine put his on Sebastian's chest.

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up. In the beautiful blue eyes of his roommate. The lips of the two boys were close to each other. If Blaine would stand on his toes he could kiss him. But that was not necessary, because Sebastian leaned down slowly and after a few seconds their lips touched. They were kissing. And it was great. It was an innocent kiss. No tongue. And after about a minute Blaine broke the kiss. He smiled at Sebastian and put his head back on Sebastian's chest.

"Thank you." Blaine said softly.

"Thank you." Sebastian said who thought that it was a bit odd that someone had just thanked him for a kiss. But this was not just anybody. This was Blaine. The first guy Sebastian is in love with

The rest of the night they danced and kissed. It felt so good and the evening passed by too quickly. They both drunk too much but still smart enough to decide to walk home.

"Did you know that your curls are really cute?" Blaine gave Sebastian a strong push. And Sebastian fell to the ground. Blaine that had been leaning against Sebastian the whole way to Dalton felt also on the ground. For a while they just on the ground without moving. Just when they both tried to stand a hard sound came from nearby.

"Don't move!." Blaine and Sebastian both returned to the ground. Someone taped something on Blaine's mouth and eyes and this was also done with Sebastian. Blaine felt a hand on his back and someone carried him to a car. The same guy threw him in this car. Sebastian was also thrown into the same car. They quickly found each other's hands. They held each other tightly.

After a while the car stopped and a guy carried them both out of the car behave. Whatever it was that carried them. It had to be very strong. It took a while until the carrier stopped. They were thrown into a room and immediately the guy closed the door.

"Blaine?" Sebastian had thought they were alone, but there was someone else.

"Shut up!" A male voice shouted and the same guy grabbed Sebastian by his neck and threw him against the wall. Sebastian fell unconscious on the ground. Blaine who had heard everything, panicked. He had heard the sound of footsteps growing louder and a hairy hand grabbed him by his throat. There was no time to escape, because Blaine was also thrown against the wall and felt upon Sebastian. Unconscious.

When Sebastian and Blaine woke up their hands were tied up on a rope and their bare feet barely touched the ground. The rope rubbed their hands and the blood dripped into their arms to their bare belly. Their backs were touching so they couldn't see each other.

"Why am I in my underwear?" Sebastian asked shocked.

"Is that seriously your big question?" Blaine asked who was suffering because of his hangover and the pain in his hands and head.

"The two boys are awake! That's good, then the party can finally begin! "Four men walked into the room. Although Sebastian and Blaine assumed and hoped that they were people. The guys were covered with burnings and tattoos.

A man walked towards Blaine and Blaine took this opportunity to look the guy straight in his eyes. They were black. The black eyes were the last thing he saw before everything went black before his eyes. One of the guys put something on Blaine's eyes and the same guy loosened the ropes. Sebastian was left alone. While Blaine was taken by the demons.

* * *

**Well that was chapter two! Still cute but not as cute as chapter one! And the story is not about demons, but about Seblaine and the other Warblers (and New Direction!). The demons are in it so Blaine and Sebastian can cry on each other shoulders someday, maybe! **

**I've already written all the chapters in Dutch so I know that there will be 3 other chapters! Bye! I'm going to sleep! Because it's 1.47 pm in the Netherlands (that means in the night right? Or is it am? I think it's pm!) **


	3. The rescuers

**Bonjour! How are you doing? I really should to do my homework right now… but I don't want to do it! Which is normal I guess. **

**Words: 1082**

**Rated: K+**

**Warnings: Demons! But it's not really scary! **

**I own nothing… And I know that this is a short chapter, but I don't care! I just wanted to end it there! **

* * *

"Where are Sebastian and Blaine?" Asked Jeff to all the other members of The Warblers

"I haven't seen them for two days, have you seen them?" Nick asked while he took his mobile out of his pocket. Each Warbler shook his head. After Blaine's audition no one had seen Blaine and Sebastian.

Nick called Blaine, but no one answered. Nick then quickly typed in the number of Sebastian. Within 15 seconds the Warblers heard something on the other end of the line.

'Help', The voice that the Warblers could hear was soft and weak. A voice that no longer resembled that of Sebastian. Sebastian was weak. Sebastian's phone slipped from his hands and it fell with a thud on the ground. Sebastian saw that The Warblers could follow the conversation that he was about to have with one of the guys.

There was a rattling at the door and when Sebastian looked up he saw one of the guys standing in the doorway.

"Where is Blaine?" Sebastian asked as confident as possible.

"Do you want to know where your boyfriend is?" Within a second, the man was less than a centimeter away from Sebastian, who nodded. The man loosed the ropes and lifted Sebastian up. On their way to the door, the guy broke Sebastian's phone by standing on it. But Sebastian couldn't care less. The Warblers had heard enough and Sebastian could see Blaine again.

Sebastian was lifted to one of the rooms at the end of a corridor. When the man put Sebastian on the ground, he opened the door. Sebastian had never expect to see what he saw then and he'd rather didn't have to see it in his whole life. Blaine was strapped to a bed. He didn't move, but the knives, which hung less than 10 inches above Blaine's stomach did move.

"One step closer and your boyfriend is dead." A man said who had a rope in his hands. Sebastian didn't want to think about what will happen when the guy pulls the rope. One of the men walked slowly to Sebastian. Sebastian took a few steps backwards, but then bumped against something. He turned around and saw the same guy standing behind him. How can these men move so fast? What are they?

"Can I perhaps ask a question?" Sebastian asked as polite as possible, because he did not want to be a burden to these guys. Not by these things.

"Of course can ask us a question young man." Another men said who suddenly was in front of Sebastian with a big smile on his face.

"What are you?"

All the men laughed and Sebastian rubbed uncomfortable in his hands while he waited until the guys were done with laughing.

"We, young man, are your worst nightmare and that of him." Answered the man that was behind Sebastian while he pointed at Blaine.

"But you can call me Henk," said the man who stood in front of Sebastian.

"That's my name," added the man when he saw that Sebastian did not understand him.

"Sebastian," Sebastian said nervously as he gave the man a hand who was responsible for this weird situation.

At one moment Sebastian gave the man a hand and the other moment he fell on the ground. The last thing he saw were knives falling down. The knives who were 5 seconds ago safe above his boyfriend. But not anymore.

At Dalton, the boys are busy with a plan. They already have called the police, but they were too busy. They need more people to help Sebastian and Blaine. They were with five, because the rest of The Warblers had to go to his family. They only had Nick, Jeff, Trent, Wes and David. And that wasn't enough to safe their friends.

After Trent had suggest to call Santana, all members of New Directions offered their help in finding Blaine and Sebastian. Maybe they are on Kurt's side, but that doesn't mean that Blaine had to die.

* * *

"Where are they?" Asked Kurt.

"We don't know. We only know that when we called Sebastian it sounded like they are in trouble." David said irritated.

"If he can call, then he can walk home." Said Finn, who was on his way back to the door but was stopped by Santana.

"Let them finish." She said.

"He sounded very weak and ... and someone came in and it said that he could bring him to Blaine. " Jeff said.

"Yeah and that guy sounded very scary." Added Nick.

"What's the plan?" Asked Puck.

"We know that Sebastian and Blaine went to Scandals to celebrate the fact that Blaine is a Warbler again." Began Wes. "So maybe we can go over there and look for any clues."

Everyone nodded and they went immediately to Scandals.

After a while they arrived at Scandals and started they with looking for any clues. Scandals was closed, but luckily they were allowed to enter the bar. The girls went looking in Scandals while the boys investigated the spots around the bar.

"Guys come over here!" Artie called when he took a bullet of the ground. Puck and Wes immediately rushed to Artie. Puck took the bullet and looked at it for a while. After the various shooting lessons he had, he knew exactly how each bullet looks like, but this was the first time he saw this one.

"Quinn! Rachel! Santana! Mercedes! Sugar! Brittany! Come out! You have to see this! " All boys entered the bar to inform the girl about the bullet.

"Hello! This is not funny! We have to continue! " Jeff shouted as hard as possible. There was a rumble from behind the bar and Nick and Jeff immediately went that way. There they saw two hairy men with a lot of tattoos.

They shocked and jumped away as fast as possible. When they turned around they saw many more men and some of these men were holding the girls.

All the doors closed and a strong wind appeared in Scandals. The guys from New Directions tried to grab things so they stayed with two feet on the ground, but this was impossible. Very quickly they were all flying through Scandals and finally into some kind of hole. The Warblers had no problems with it. They wanted to go in there. Because they were sure of one thing right now. Somewhere in there were Blaine and Sebastian. And they wanted to go and find their friends.

* * *

**Well... chapter 3! I update a lot! Which means that I have an update holiday! So expect more, I think! I hope you like it! Tomorrow will chapter 4 be up... I think! I think a lot! **

**Bye! **


	4. Questions and answers

**Hello! Like I said today a new chapter! Have fun reading! **

**Words: 1372**

**Rated: K+ **

**Warnings: Demons! But it's not really scary! **

**I own nothing… Tomorrow! NEW EPISODE!**

* * *

Later, Sebastian woke up in a room. His leg was chained to the wall. He wasn't as weak as before and that was probably a good sign. Good enough for him anyway. Sebastian heard soft sobs and turned around immediately. There he saw Blaine, lying on the ground. Also chained, but alive.

"Blaine?", It was Blaine, he knew that for sure, even though the guy in front of him had his back turned to him. But how? These knives, he died. No one can survive those knives.

'Sebastian? "Blaine slowly turned around and after a while when he finally had turned around, he saw Sebastian on the other side of the room.

"You're alive," Blaine said, but talking was not currently not the smartest thing to do. The pain flowed directly through his body and with his better hand, he tried to reduce the pain he felt on his stomach.

Only now Sebastian saw that Blaine's shirt was covered with a lot of blood and that his right hand was missing two fingers. Sebastian had a lot of questions, but he knew that this wasn't the right time.

After a while Blaine took his hand from his stomach. He looked up and tried to find Sebastian, who he find at the spot where he had seen him before.

"How was your day?" Blaine tried to laugh, but .he couldn't do it. He can't pretend like everything is fine, because it's not.

"What have those bastards done with you?" Sebastian looked Blaine deep into his eyes when he asked his question.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was being taken by one of those things. " Blaine wa quiet for a few seconds when the first tears rolled down his cheeks . 'And when I tried to free myself, it was within a second way to close. Aaaauuw ... "

"What is it?" Asked Sebastian, but when he saw that Blaine's hand was again lying on his stomach, he knew that Blaine had said enough for now. There was a long silence until the door opened. Both of the boys looked up and saw one of the men standing in the doorway. He grabbed both boys by their necks and took them to another room.

"Blaine!" Brittany had woken up and jumped on Blaine when she saw that he was alive. But she didn't expect him to fall on the ground. Sebastian saw this happen and immediately ran to Blaine and knelt beside him. He quietly laid a hand on his back and began to rub friendly, in the mean time the rest of the New Directions member had woken up too and all had their attention focused on what was happening between Brittany and Blaine.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

'Brittany' Blaine began to speak with all his strength he had in his body. "It's not your fault."

"But I ... and you ..."

"sssshhhhhh ..." Blaine stood up and walked cautiously towards Brittany who stood a few feet away with Santana and when Blaine wanted to give Brittany a big old hug, Santana stopped him

"What's that on your shirt?" She asked as she pointed to his shirt. Blaine wrapped his arms protectively around his around, but that was not so smart.

"And that?" Added Santana when see had seen Blaine's hand. "Why do you miss two fingers?"

"One of those men," said Blaine uncomfortable.

"What Blaine?" Nick asked. "What did one of those things do to you?"

"Well, I was stuck and I tried to get out and suddenly there was a man. Really fast. First there was no one in the same room as me but a second later a guy was less then two inches away from me. I don't know how he does it and it was very scary, but he said I was not allowed to do that and to make sure that I won't do it anymore he ate two of my fingers and..."

"Blaine. Quiet. You need to take a breath. " Trent said helpfully while he took a few steps so he was standing closer to his friend. Trent was the only one who could talk after what Blaine just said. They are trapped in a house with men who are really fast and eat your fingers. And there are a lot of those men. A lot...

Blaine walked to a wall and let lowered himself against this wall. Everyone follows him and soon they were all in a row against the same wall. Blaine had his head on Sebastian's shoulder, he knew that Kurt was watching him and normally he would say something about it, but he didn't care right now. There are more important things going on right now than a the jealousy of a ex. .

"Okay, we should have a plan to get out of this house." Blaine said hen he realized that no one else was going to say something. He saw many people nod and decided to go further with his speach. He got up and took a place in front of his friends.

"They are fast, strong and with more then us, but they don't want us dead. Not now, otherwise they've already killed me."

"Yes, why aren't you dead exactly? I saw the knives fell. " Sebastian realized after he asked the question how weird it sounded. He looked around and saw many frightened faces.

"Maybe these men aren't so smart." Blaine said. "Those knives were hanging way to low. So low that the knives had lost their impetus. They fell in my body and not in it " Said Blaine while he showed Sebastian cuts and bruises, but it wasn't really bad.

"If we work together we can get out of here." Blaine said. He would rather not work with New Directions, but he knew that he didn't have choice. 'Does anyone have an idea? " He asked.

boos

No one answered.

"Come on, Finn. You always have great ideas during Glee club, think a little bit! ", Blaine shouted. This made Finn angry. He stood up and ran towards Blaine. He grabbed him by his neck, but he couldn't finish. Not Blaine was unconscious on the ground, but Finn. Blaine had no idea of what just happened. He felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw one of those men standing behind him.

"It is not intended that you murder each other, that's our job." He said. Suddenly their was another man, who had a knife in his hands, walking through the door. All the kids were amazed by what they just saw. That thing walked through the door. The thing had walked to Sebastian in de meantime, while the other men held Blaine

"You were here first, so you guys have to go first." Said the man who held now a knife against Sebastian throat.

"That sounds fair don't you think?." The man asked while he had grabbed a pistol out of his pocket and pressed it against Blaine's head.

"But relax. You two don't have to watch when we are eating you." One of the guys said while he looked at the others in the room.

"We count down from 5 '

'5 '

'4 '

'3 ' Blaine's heart was beating way too hard. He can't remember the last time he was so afraid in his whole life. And he had reasons to be afraid.

'2 '

'1 '

"Fire!" Suddenly there was another man was in the room, who pointed to the fire on the other side of the room. The other two men left as soon as possible and let Sebastian and Blaine go. Blaine and Sebastian tried to calm down, but they hadn't much time. Quickly they realized why those two guys let them go. Why they're not dead. There was fire. They both turned around and saw it just in the time. The fire was big. Blaine ran quickly toward the wall, where the rest was and watched how the fire grown even bigger. He was scared. Too scared to do anything, but something had to be done and soon. Otherwise they are all going to die.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tomorrow chapter 5 (last one! and a little bit longer) **

**Bye! **


	5. Escape

**Last chapter! Here you go! **

**Words: 1824**

**Warnings: …. It's really scary! No not really… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee… just so you know XD**

* * *

After a few seconds Blaine and Sebastian ran to the door, which was strangely open.

"Are you coming?" Sebastian said when he and Blaine were standing in the doorway. Everyone got up and followed Blaine and Sebastian to the door. As soon as they were there they ran away as fast as possible. The fire got bigger and bigger by every second. They ran away as far away from the fire.

"Okay. We have to split up. Blaine you'll go with them then I'm going with the Warblers. We have to look for an outlet and as we have found one we invoke to each other as hard as possible. Sebastian said. It was obviously not the best idea, but nobody had a better idea at this moment.

The group split up, but before that the Warblers could leave, Sebastian and Blaine had to say goodbye to each other. A few days ago they kissed for the first time and maybe, after today, they can't ever kiss again.

"Come!" Shouted Blaine when he had released Sebastian. He ran away without checking if the others followed him. He tried to open every door he found, but every door was closed.

After trying a number of doors, one of the doors opened.

"Wait there" Blaine said as he walked into there room where the door just had opened. He has seen this room before, it was the room where one of the guys had dumped him and Sebastian for the first night. He saw several doors and tried to open them too, but no door opened.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Help!"

Blaine turned around immediately when he heard those voices and ran down the hall again. When he wanted to step out of the room something blocked him. Something attacked him from behind and Blaine fell forwards on the ground. That are going to be bruises. He turned around instandly and saw how a beast with big teeth sprang towards him.

Just in time he rolled aside and the beast jumped against the wall. Blaine looked around and a lot of blood on the walls and on the ground. but was surprised when he saw all of the New Directions members, alive and admired by what they just saw.

"Whose... whose blood is that?"

"Dude, that was awesome!"

"Finn, that's not what I asked!"

"We don't know either. That beast was covered in blood when he came here." Santana said.

Blaine walked to the beast and watched it carefully. Only now he saw something hanging around he neck of the animal. He took a few more steps closer to the beast until he could touch it. It was like a chain and when he was close enough, he saw a kew hanging on the chain. He took the key and without saying anything he went back to the same room as before and tried to open the doors. And to his surprise, the doors actually opened.

"Call the others! I found a way out!" Called Blaine to the New Direction members woho immediately started to yell and scream for the Warblers, but no one screamed back. Blaine ran forwards and gave Quinn the key.

"Here Open the door and go outside as fast as possible." he told the girls.

Then he walked to the boys.

"Which one of you want to help me to find the others?" he asked.

Puck raised his hand right away, Blaine took his arm and together they went looking for the Warblers, while the rest went out safely.

First Blaine had a lot of confidence. They had finally found a way out. hey could finally leave this building. He, Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers can be happy again, just like before. He can worry again about little things like Regionals instead of how to survive. But his confidence was soon gone when he walked towards the hallway. The entire aisle was covered with fire.

"Dude, we can't go any further. That's far too dangerous. We will die!"

Blaine didn't answer and walked away. He had to find the Warblers. But quickly he couldn't go any further. If he continued there was no chance of survival for him.

"Okay, fine. We go back." But precisely then the whole building began to shake. The ceiling collapsed and there was no turning back. The stones of the ceiling were spread on the ground. The only way to somewhere was through the fire.

"Blaine!"

"Puck? Did you hear that too?"

"Sssssssssssssssh... Puck said, pointing to the fire.

Blaine looked closely at where Puck pointed and saw the Warblers. Blaine almorst wanted to ran to his friends, but devised just in time that that wasn't really smart.

"Blaine!" Blaine recognized the voice, it was Jeff.

"Jeff! We found a way out!" He had said it before he realized that they will never reach that door again.

"We too! Come!"

"How?" Puck asked, but Blaine ran through the fire like it wasn't there. He ran really fast and tried to dodge the walls as much as possible. But it was impossible. He felt the fire burning through his clothes and he was glad when he finally arrived on the other side of the hallway and saw his friends. Blaine turned around and saw that Puck had run after him. Blaine shocked when Puck came closer and closer. His clothes were on fire and only realized that his clothes were on fire too. He hysterically started to hit himself, to stop the burning, but it didn't help.

Meanwhile, the Warblers kicked the door open and everyone ran outside, far away from the building. And just in time, because when they were out of the building for ten seconds there was a loud bang. They all looked around at the same time and saw several parts of the building flying through the air. Everyone fell on the ground. Blaine and Puck were both no longer on fire.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Everyone looked at Nick who was still screaming and saw a beast lying on the ground. All Warblers stared at the thing while Puck and Blaine weren't really surprised because they had seen it before.

Blaine went to Nick and stood sat down next to the beast.

"Thanks, man," Blaine said to the beast as he closed his eyes in a way that he always saw in movies. Only then it happened most of the time by people. Everyone looked interested at what was going on, except one person.

'Finn! Sam! Someone? "After that Puck had called al their names for a while the members of New Directions appeared too. They were all relieved that everyone was still alive.

* * *

After that they all, except for Sam, Puck, Sebastian and Blaine, had drank a little the first people had to leave. Kurt was the first who decided to leave.

"Sorry everyone, but my father is very worried so I really gotta go. And Finn, I have to take you with me."

Finn nodded and Rachel also went with them. Just when Finn, Rachel and Kurt were about to leave Wes' mobile started to ring. Wes answered immediately.

"Heeeej?"

"Sebastian! How is Blaine? "He had put his mobile on speaker so everyone could listen to the conversation.

"A lot of burns and stitches, but he and Puck can both go home."

Everyone was relieved that it went well with both of them. Even though Blaine is no longer a member of New Directions, after today, they had respect for that boy. And Puck is Puck. Without him they'll never win Regionals of the Warblers.

"Awesome! See if you Dalton then, man! "

Wes and Sebastian said goodbye on the phone and then Kurt, Finn and Rachel left.

The rest of the Warblers and New Directions decided to order another drink. After an hour Puck and Sam arrived.

"Puck!" Everyone was happy to see Puck alive again. His hands were covered in

context, and on his face were a number of patches, but he walked laughingly towards them. It seemed like he wasn't in any pain, but everyone knew that that was not true.

"Maybe you are not so bad, but ..."Jeff started.

"We'll beat you so Regionals." Finished Nick. The other Warblers nodded, but the New Directions members didn't agree.

"Oh no! You guys have no chance. I have a solo this year!" Santana said.

"Wow! Do you have a solo? " All the Warblers asked at the same time.

Santana nodded proudly.

"Okay maybe it's going to be more difficult than expected." Trent said then.

"That's what I thought!." Santana said. .

The Warblers and New Directions had a lot to talk and laugh about. It was never quiet. There was always someone who said something. It was soon 6 o'clock and everyone left the café to eat something at home. The Warblers went to a restaurant and were relieved when they all received a message from Blaine:

We are back at Dalton! See ya!

Sebastian and Blaine had to stay longer in hospital than Puck and Sam. Puckhad the burns were the doctors took care off, Blaine had more. Blaine had his fingers, abdomen and back that had to be checked. When he looked in the mirror for the first time shocked. His eyes had thick walls and his hair was tousled. There was a line of dried blood from his forehead, over his nose and to his chin.

The doctors came by and they all had questions, but Blaine had no answers. He didn't know what happened.

After several doctors had seen him and had asked him the same question he could leave again. Sebastian and Blaine were soon back at Dalton where Blaine sent an SMS to the Warblers and New Directions.

When they finally arrived in their room they both immediately plopped down on Blaine's bed. They were both very tired but not tired enough to fall asleep.

"Seb?"

"Blaine?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Blaine didn't have to tell Sebastian what he wanted to see. When the film appeared on the screen, Blaine was surprised!

"Wow! You know that this is a Disney movie, right?"

"Yeah, like I said, they are not deadly."

Sebastian got back into bed and lay down on his side. Before Blaine also laid down on his bed he gave his boyfriend a kiss. He gently lay down for Sebastian on his bed and stared at the screen where Aladdin was playing.

Maybe everything he has experienced was worth it. Without Scandals and without alcohol Blaine had never had the courage to kiss Sebastian for the first time. Without Sebastian, he had never survived this adventure with demons. But they both did survive. They tested their love and Blaine was sure he that he and Sebastian will be together for a long time. They belonged together. It felt new for both boys and it's the best feeling they ever had.

* * *

**Hello! Today I wrote my first one-shot and I'm considering to make more one-shots of Seblaine! Probably all in the same story (but the chapters have nothing to do with each other). Any ideas for a fun Seblaine one-shot?**

**Thanks 4 the alerts on this story and the community stuff (I don't really know what that means…) but still thanks! **

**Xxx crissingril123 **


End file.
